


Revenge

by SexIsMyFavoriteTopic



Category: Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Begging, Cheating, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't Read This, Edging, F/F, I Don't Even Know, Leather Kink, Lesbian Sex, Meme, Mommy Kink, Rare Pairings, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 05:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexIsMyFavoriteTopic/pseuds/SexIsMyFavoriteTopic
Summary: Fiona and Michelle find out that their husbands are cheating on them, with each other. So they get revenge





	1. Fiona's POV

**Author's Note:**

> I did not write this!!! My friend, who doesn't have an account, wrote it as a joke after our friend group told her too. I helped her with some of the ideas, but did not write it  
If you want more (why the fuck would you?) it's gonna take some time  
This is DISGUSTING

“What is this Shrek?” I demanded. Shrek has been acting really suspicious lately, so I decided to root through his phone while he was in the shower. I was disgusted by what I found! He has been… having relations with President Obama.

That’s right, the goddamn president of the United States of America. Who, by the way, is a man!

As I interrogated Shrek about the dirty roleplaying and uwu’s that have been going on while he was texting Obama, he looked almost… relieved!

“Listen, you’re great and I love you, but not in the way that I love Obama.”

The absolute pig! Apparently I’m not good enough for him anymore.

Well, I know what to do! I’ll get revenge on him! How will I do that? Well, by sleeping with Obama’s wife! We’ll see how Shrek feels about that! Hah!


	2. Michelle's POV

“What do you think this is, Barack?” I pressed my husband, trying to figure out why he has been mega flirting with some nasty ogre.

I had decided to check his phone because he hasn’t been acting like himself lately, and I was, well… revolted by what I found!

“You know what I’ve been doing? I’ve been getting fucked by an ogre who is 10 times better at sex than you are, babe!”

Like he said, he’s been fucking - no, getting fucked - by this ogre. So, maybe I should get revenge on him.

If he’s been getting nailed by an ogre (a married one, too) maybe I should flip it around and fuck the ogre’s wife! Yeah, I’ll do that! Take that, Barack!


	3. Preparations

Michelle grabbed her phone, ready to give this “Shrek’s” wife a call. She was gonna arrange their fuck date. Luckily, Shrek texted his number to Obama so Michelle easily found it.

“Hello?”

“Hi, this is Michelle Obama. Can I see Fiona?”

“Oh, uh… sure. Here she is.”

There was a slight pause, and then Michelle heard someone talking.

“Hey, I’m Fiona. What’s up?”

“Is Shrek near you?”

“No… why?”

Michelle took a moment to try and figure out how she should word this. She decided that it would be best to just say straight up that they should fuck.

“So, I guess you know that my husband is getting fucked by yours, right?”

There was a sigh, and then an exasperated “yes”.

“Well, I had an idea on how to get them back for it.”

“You mean, like, revenge?”

“Hell yeah like revenge!” Michelle realized she had said that way more excited then she needed to, but it was too late to go back now.

“Well, what did you have in mind? I had an idea to, you know,” Fiona chided.

“Oh, well… mine’s strange,” Michelle hesitated. “I thought that we should, well… we should fuck. Just like they’ve been doing.”

“This’ll surprise you! I had the exact idea!” Fiona exclaimed.

They took a few moments to plan when and where, and they decided that once Obama left to go to the swamp, Michelle would leave soon after and call Fiona to let her know it was time to leave. Then, they would head to the Far, Far Away Hotel and do the nasty there. Michelle would never admit this to herself, but she was excited. She was excited to fuck Fiona!


	4. Almost There

Obama left to go to Shrek’s Swamp, not saying a single word to Michelle as he left. Michelle couldn’t care less, though. She had a wife to steal. She left about 10 minutes after Obama was surely gone.

She got in her car and made her way to the Far, Far Away Hotel, calling Fiona as she drove.

“Alright, I’m on my way there sweaty,” Michelle giggled.

“It’s about time! I am getting sick of this goddamn husband of mine!” Fiona joked. 

The closer Michelle got, the more anxious she got. She was gonna fuck a married man’s wife! But then she would think about her own husband getting nailed by a huge green ogre man, and all that nervousness faded away.

Fiona was feeling that anxiety too, but for a different reason than Michelle. She was just nervous about how they would actually do it. Who will top? If I top, what the fuck do I do? Whatever, she’ll work out all the kinks when she actually gets there. Haha, kinks. You dirty minded fucking 8 year old lmao ;)


	5. OwO

Fiona got to the hotel first since it was closer to her house. She got to the room (a suite with a huge ass bed) and she waited for Michelle to get there. She didn’t have to wait long, though.

As soon as Michelle got there, Fiona started asking questions. But Michelle shut her up quick.

She ripped off her nice First Lady clothes and revealed that she was wearing full leather. She had a tight leather top that really showed off her tits, and she had reeeeaaly tight leather pants that looked as if they were about to rip. Her high heels made a clicking sound as she walked towards Fiona, who was already on the bed.

“Already prepared, huh?” Michelle teased as she climbed up on top of Fiona.

Fiona didn’t say anything, she just wanted Michelle to fuck her already.

As if she read Fiona’s mind, Michelle answered. “So eager, huh? Someone needs to learn how to wait,” Michelle teased.

As they lay there, Fiona felt something that Shrek never made her feel. Actual lust and arousal.

“What are doing to me?” Fiona asked.

“I’m getting revenge, honey.”

Fiona finally cracked. She pressed her hands behind Michelle’s head and their lips clashed. Michelle trailed one hand down to Fiona’s hips, tracing a finger back and forth. Michelle slipped her tongue past Fiona’s lips, and she moaned in response.

Michelle broke away, and Fiona looked disappointed.

“I’ve gotta breathe sometimes, babe!” Michelle giggled.

Michelle switched to Fiona’s neck. She started giving her hickeys, which will be obvious enough for even a dumbass ogre like Shrek to see. Michelle also slowly trailed her hand farther and farther down until she got to Fiona’s pussy.

Fiona started groaning (in a good way of course). Michelle stopped for a moment so she could take off Fiona’s dress. She took this one off nicely, unlike her own clothes that were so harshly ripped off.

But then it was right back to where they were, except now Michelle had switched once again from Fiona’s neck to her tits. She was sucking on those titties like a baby would, except this wouldn’t be allowed in public. Fiona was moaning now, which encouraged Michelle to keep on going.

Michelle started stroking Fiona’s cunt, making her quiver with excitement. Then, Michelle quit sucking her boobies and shoved a couple of her fingers up in that bitch. Fiona gasped as Michelle started fingering her with the power of a thousand suns.

Fiona was screaming now, just like Obama had in the many fics he’s been in. But since they were in a public hotel, she needed to quiet the fuck down. Michelle put her free hand over Fiona’s mouth, muffling her moans greatly.

Michelle didn’t slow down, until she noticed that Fiona was moaning EVEN fucking louder now. So, she stopped.

“What… are you doing?” Fiona asked as she caught her breath.

“You think I’ll just let you cum like that?”

Fiona looked confused at first, but then understood that she was getting edged.

“You cum when I say you can.”

Then Michelle started making out with her again, really making Fiona wait for it. Michelle could feel her quivering with anticipation. Once again, she started succing those tiddies. Fiona tried to slip her hands down and finger herself, but Michelle won’t let that slide.

“What do you think you’re doing, babe?” Michelle grabbed both her hands and held them above her head, so she couldn’t do anything.

Fiona struggled a bit, but she couldn’t do anything.

Michelle finally slipped her own hands back down to Fiona’s waiting pussy. She stroked her clit to tease her for a little bit, and then went right in. She fingered the fuck out of her, really giving it to her this time. Fiona was screaming even louder than before. Everyone in the Far, Far Away Hotel could hear her, but Michelle’s other hand was holding her arms up, so she let her moan.

Once again, Fiona was so close to cumming. She thought that Michelle would finally let her, but she pulled away just like last time.

“Please let me cum, mommy!” Fiona pleaded.

Michelle smirked. “What’d you say? I couldn’t hear you over your own moaning.”

“Oh, please let me cum mommy! I need it!” she continued to plead.

“Hmm, I don’t know…” Michelle kept teasing her.

Fiona moaned, then begged again. “Please, mommy, please!”

“Hmm… alright. Since you said please like a good girl,” Michelle answered.

Michelle grabbed her hips and pulled her down further to the end of the bed, then she laid down with her face right near Fiona’s coochie. She looked up at Fiona, winked, and then started eating her out. She licked her clit like a lollipop. A pussy flavored lollipop.

Fiona ran her hands through Michelle’s thiccc hair as she ate out her pussy.

“Holy shit, Shrek couldn’t eat pussy if his life depended on it,” Fiona moaned.

Michelle just kept running her tongue across Fiona’s cunt, really making her moan now.

“Oh fuck, you’re gonna make me cum Michelle!” Fiona gasped.

Michelle was gonna let her this time too, so she really gave it to here this time.

Then, Fiona screamed out Michelle’s name as she finally came, having the best orgasm she’d ever had. Even though Shrek had a huge ogre cock, nothing could compare to a woman’s touch. Especially Michelle’s.

Michelle came up and laid next to Fiona, feeling tired out from eating her pussy so viciously.

“Imagine what our husbands will think about this!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why are you still here? Lmao imagine being a lesbian and being peer-pressured into writing gay porn of Shrek, and then straight porn of Stuart little, and then actually getting to write lesbian porn hahahahaah can't relate

**Author's Note:**

> Bruh moment


End file.
